Titans, GO! And Never Stop!
by la lune du sang
Summary: The Titans have a new enemy...but this one is more dangerous than Slade..or maybe even Trigon. Will the Titans be able to defeat this new menace and save Jump City once again?
1. Chapter 1: A New Menace

"Titans, GO!" Robin's voice rang out through the virtually empty warehouse where the newly formed evil coalition of Dr. Light, Fang, and Kardiak felt the need to steal Cinderblock's weight in the gold that was stored there by the company that owned the warehouse. As soon as Robin shouted his command the six teens (author: yes six, you read correctly) dashed off in different directions; two heading for each target. Raven and Beast Boy confronted Dr. Light, Robin and Starfire (author: of course :p) started to fight Kardiak, and Cyborg and the newest Titan, Briar, went over to face Fang. (author: before you continue, stop trying to figure out who Briar is, you've never seen her anywhere before)

"Hey, Bri," Cyborg shouted readying his sonic cannon, "you ready to squish this spider?"

"Yeah," Cyborg's partner replied, "let's do this!" She extended her hands in front of her, and a faint green aura shone around them. After a slight rumbling, four large vines forced their way through the metal floor at Fang's feet. The spider hybrid jumped out of the way moments before the vines grasped at the spot where he had been standing. He launched a jet of venom at the duo from his mouth as he landed. Briar and Cyborg ran in opposite directions, easily dodging the venom. Cyborg aimed and fired a blast from hi sonic cannon, impacting Fang in the chest. The man flew back and hit the wall hard. His four spider legs struggled to lift him off the ground.

"Ha," Cyborg laughed triumphantly, "had enough?"

"You can't beat me that easily!" Fang followed his taunt with a jet of web, which entangled itself around Cyborg, who fell to the ground with a thud. Briar forced the vines up through the floor again, and sent them charging at Fang. He dodged them artfully, but Briar was ready. She had the vines turn around and come back at Fang, he dodged the first's return but the second vine wrapped around his spider legs and tossed him across the room. Briar stopped, the vines protruding from the ground behind her and waving around wildly, awaiting their next command.

"I'm sure I'm supposed to say 'surrender villain' at this point, but I'm not in to that sort of thing," Briar taunted Fang, "just give up and I won't hurt you…much."

"Ha," Fang taunted back, "nice try, girlie!" He sent more webs flying at her. Briar squatted down and placed her hand on the ground. Instantly, a large Venus flytrap appeared and closed its jaws around the girl before retreating into the ground. The webs flew over the hole left in the ground by the plant. Fang walked to the edge of the hole and peered into it.

"Look at that," he said to himself, "she's too scared to fight me. Come on; don't be scared of the itsy-bitsy spider!"

"I'm not," a voice said from above the youth's head, "I'm just coming to wash you out!" Fang looked up to see Briar falling toward him, her leg ready for a kick. On the ceiling was the flytrap, its mouth wide to let the girl out. Briar swung her leg and hit Fang square in his face. He flew back and landed on the floor a few feet away. Briar instantly raised her hands and numerous small vines found their way through the floor and entangled Fang, trapping the moaning spider/man until the police could arrive. Briar walked over to Cyborg and helped him free himself from the webbing.

"You okay," she asked, "that looked like a pretty nasty fall."

"Well," Cyborg replied, "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my pride. I can't believe I let that punk catch me off guard like that!" Briar laughed and turned to check on the rest of her partners. Starfire and Robin had already disabled Kardiak and restrained him, and Raven was standing in front of Dr. Light, who was pale and trembling in the corner with a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost. Briar and Cyborg walked over to join the other Titans.

"Good job, team!" Robin said triumphantly. "I've already called the authorities; they'll be here to pick up these three in a few minutes."

"So," Raven said in a monotone voice, "can we go home now? I've wasted enough of my time here."

"Aww…c'mon Raven," Beast Boy pleaded, "Can't we go out to party? I mean, we just beat three bad guys at once. Don't you wanna go out for pizza or something?"

"Oh, yes," Raven said more dryly than anyone thought humanly possible, "this is a momentous occasion. We've never done this before."

"Look," Briar said trying to save Beast Boy from being hit, "let's just go home and party there. We can have the pizza delivered." Everyone agreed and the Titans left for Titans Tower.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

The three villains sat in the middle of the warehouse, bound by cables from Cyborg and Robin and a patch of thick weeds produced by Briar. All of a sudden, a flash of fire appeared in the room, and a woman dressed in ornate, flowing robes stepped out of the flame. She regarded the three villains with a look of pure disgust.

"Well, well," she said, "it appears that two humans and a giant robotic heart are insufficient to take down a group of teenagers. The three of you disappoint me." She waved her hand through the air and the weeds were instantly turned to ash, and the cables snapped. The three villains stood and bowed to the woman.

"Stand up straight," she said calmly, "and tell me WHY THE THREE OF YOU COULD NOT BEST THE TEEN TITANS!" She roared the last couple words and the fright caused the three to retreat a few steps.

"Well," she said angrily, "I want an answer and I want it now!" After a few more moments, Dr. Light stepped forward.

"You'll have to excuse us," he said, "at least a little. They _are_ the Teen Titans of course. I'm sure you've heard th…" Dr. Light was cut short by the wave of the woman's hand. Instantly, the ground at his feet exploded upward and sent the man flying through the air.

"Would anyone else like to try to give me an example as idiotic as that?" The woman's voice roared through the warehouse, shaking the building to its foundations. At that moment, the Jump City police burst through the door of the warehouse. They aimed their weapons at the group of villains standing in the middle of the expansive room.

"Put your hands in the air." The commander shouted the order to the group. Without saying a word the woman raised her hand, and a torrential flood appeared out of it and rushed toward the police. They had only seconds to try and react before they were thrown hard against the walls and swept out of the doors. The few that had weathered the blast began to fire on the woman. She waved her hands in a circle and a large whirlwind appeared in front of her, deflecting their blasts. She extended one hand forward and lightning bolts shot out of the whirlwind, striking the remaining officers unconscious. The woman dismissed the whirlwind and turned to face her underlings.

"Worry not," she said mostly to herself, "for Jump City will soon know the terror that is Elementress!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Briar

**Okay, so I finally got time to post! That's a real miracle, that is. So, this chapter basically serves to further introduce Briar and her backstory and clear up some of the confusion behind her inclusion (you know who you are). I'll try to get the next chapter done much quicker, so enjoy! **

* * *

Briar sat on the counter and bit into her piece of pizza. She let her eyes close as the gooey cheese flowed over her taste buds and sent a feeling of warmth and ecstasy spreading through her body. She opened her eyes to look around the living room of Titans' Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch engaged in one of their customary video game sessions, both boys focused on nothing but the game. Raven was standing apart from everyone else, her nose buried in some ancient book. Robin and Starfire were talking, oblivious to their feelings for one another. In fact, they were the only two who _didn't _notice their own feelings. She smiled as she thought of how she met the Titans.

_**Flashback**_

Briar was walking down one of the back alleys of Jump City, clad in nothing but raggedy clothes and with no possessions. Ever since her power to control plant life had manifested itself on her thirteenth birthday, she had been ostracized. She couldn't even remember who her parents were; she had been an orphan since a very young age. When her powers became known to the caretakers of the orphanage she was living in, they became deathly afraid of her, and the other children shared her fears. One night, she had heard them call the police and discuss a secret government agency which would come to take her to a laboratory in some remote location. It didn't take her long to make a decision. She was out of the house the same night. Briar had somehow made her way to Jump City and now found herself destitute and miserable.

Briar continued to walk and dismissed these thoughts from her mind. She had to find somewhere to spend the night…and food to eat. As she was walking down the alley, she heard a nearby alarm suddenly spring to life. Someone had robbed a bank in hopes to make some quick cash. Briar had promised herself she would never do anything like that. If she was to become rich, she was going to do it honestly, for she had been endowed with a strong sense of justice.

Suddenly, the thief came running around the corner, his ski mask still hiding his face, and a burlap bag in his hand. He ran right at Briar, who moved a step to the left to let the man by; it wasn't her business so she had no right to get involved. Just a second later, the Teen Titans came around the same corner it pursuit of the man. Briar froze; the sight of the Titans had stunned her. She had never seen anything like them before. They had powers…and they were accepted by society. Within microseconds, she knew what she had to do.

Without a second thought, Briar whipped around and raised her hands. Instantly, a patch of weeds and briars formed all around the man, entangling him and jerking the bag away from him and into the hands of the Titans, who were standing astonished. Robin was the first to shake it off, and he walked up to the girl, thanked her, shook her hand, and asked her if she wanted to join the Titans.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been several years ago. By now, she had become a key member of the Titans, and had even started to notice Beast Boy and Cyborg had become somewhat attracted to her. Her friendship with Raven had deepened to the point of unwavering loyalty, and she and Starfire were now the best of friends (AN: yeah, like that's hard to do). As she took another bite of the pizza slice in her hand, the alarm suddenly resounded through the tower. All six of the teens jumped to life as Robin ran over to the computer and pulled up the city surveillance system.

"Alright team, there seems to be a forest fire raging near the outskirts of the town. The fire chief says that it'll soon reach the city. They suspect arson."

"Hmm," Raven said thoughtfully, "this fire has to be supernatural. It wasn't there a second ago, and even experienced arsonists need a few minutes to get a 'raging' fire going."

"You know what that means," Robin said getting up from the computer chair, "Teen Titans, GO!" At his words, the six of them rushed out of the tower and headed toward the clearly visible pillar of smoke rising from the outskirts of Jump City.

* * *

**Ohhh...cliffhanger-esque ending! What is the cause of the mysterious fire? Will the Titans get there in time? Will I be able to post soon? Tune in next time to find out! See y'all later!**

_La lune du sang_


	3. Chapter 3: Flames of Conflict

**FINALLY! Chapter 3 finished. Alright, alright I know I take a long time, but I really want my stories to be really good, so stop bugging me!**

**Legal-Disclaimer-Blahbbity-Blah: I don't own Teen Titans, only the aspects and characters that I add to the series. If I _did_ own it, it probably wouldn't be as good. Furthermore, is the only website with permission to display my stories at this time. My stories may not be used by anyone else without permission from the author i.e. me, so don't try anything.  
**

* * *

The Titans arrived at the forest within minutes of leaving the Tower, Robin stepping off of his cycle and Cyborg out of the T-car. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy touched down from the sky and Briar followed, stepping off of the flower on which she had been standing. She had grown and raised a special breed of flower that was able to levitate and maneuver in the air by spinning its petals which had become a helpful asset for transport.

The sight that greeted their eyes was completely chaotic. The forest was engulfed in flames and a thick pillar of smoke was shadowing the city. Jump City fire crews were spread thin trying to keep the flames from reaching the city. To the Titans, the fire appeared to be alive and charging toward the city with reckless abandon. It was apparent that the fire crews wouldn't be able to contain the flames, so the Titans sprung into action.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted the command as he ran up to the flames and threw some of his exploding disks that had been rigged with a fire extinguishing compound. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon down at the ground and threw dirt up onto the flames. Beast Boy had managed to make his way to a nearby stream where he was now an elephant spraying a steady shower across the blaze. Raven was entrapping and snuffing out the fire in bubbles of her dark energy. Starfire was…well, she was taking large boulders and hurling them onto the fire. Briar had walked into the center of the blaze before activating her powers. She made the roots of the trees start to throw dirt on every inch of the inferno that they could reach while the bows of the trees were rubbing against the ground to snuff out the fire. Large vines had also shot up to aid with the dirt tossing. Through the combined efforts of all six Titans and the fire crews, the blaze began to die quickly.

Suddenly, through the flames, Briar caught sight of a woman wearing flowing robes just standing amongst the blaze. She ran up to the woman, continuing to try and end the fire's wrath.

"Hey," she yelled as she approached the woman, "what are you doing here?! Get away from the forest, now!" At the sound of Briar's voice, the woman turned her head.

"Who are you," she said surprised, "and what are you doing here?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm Briar of the Teen Titans and we're trying to stop this fire from destroying the city. You need to leave now, before you get burned!" When the woman heard the team's name, her eyes filled with a burning rage as hot as the blaze surrounding her. She waved her hand in the air and a large piece of earth shot out of the ground and rammed itself into Briar's stomach, sending the girl flying through the air and landing on her back a few feet away. The hit had broken her concentration, so the trees and their roots stopped moving, and the vines retracted into the ground. Briar sat up on her shoulders, coughing and gasping from the blow.

"Wh-," she managed to gasp, "What are you doing?" The woman laughed and raised her hands into the air. The fire rose in response, and a fierce wind began to whip embers around through the air.

"I'm sorry my dear," the woman said calmly, "but I can't let you and your little friends silence the roar of my fire."

"You! You're the one that started the blaze!"

"Well, well, aren't we the world's greatest detective!"

"But why," Briar asked climbing to her feet, "why do this to the city? Who are you?

"My name," the woman said with a maniacal smile, "is Elementress and I don't believe I need to explain my motives to you, pest. The only thing I need do…is to kill you!" Elementress threw her hands forward and a strong jet of water shot forward. Briar quickly raised her hands and the large vines reappeared and whipped around in front of her, cutting off the jet of water before it reached its target. One of the vines broke free of its friends and shot toward Elementress. The woman raised one hand and, as the vine shot toward her, it disintegrated into ash and fell at the woman's feet. Elementress responded by causing the ground under Briar to open up into a wide chasm, but the vines caught the girl and lifted her into the air before she had a chance to fall into the abyss. Briar moved her hands in an x-shaped motion and the trees around Elementress slammed their branches down at her. The woman quickly whipped up a whirlwind that carried her out of range of the trees. She then extended both of her hands and sent tongues of fire whipping through the air and searing through the vines that held the girl up. As she fell, Briar yelled in pain as the burning whips scathed her skin and left large, discolored burns across her body. Her landing created a small crater in the earth, and her arms shook as they struggled to lift her off of the ground. Elementress floated down and stood over the girl and pointed her hand down at Briar.

"Well," the woman said with a grin on her face, "any last words my dear?" Briar's closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat as Elementress began to form a fireball around her hand. As the woman prepared to strike a fatal blow, a bright blue blast came flying off from within the smog created by the fire. Elementress had to raise her hand and change the fireball into a shield to deflect the blast. As the shield dissipated, a green, balled-up armadillo came flying through the air and slammed into the woman's chest, sending her crashing to the ground a few feet away. Seconds later, Beast Boy was standing over Briar.

"Don't you _ever _touch her!" Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell that her friend's teeth were gritted and his face was in an angry scowl.

"Yeah," said Cyborg as he ran up beside Beast Boy, "never put your dirty hands on my friend." Within the next few seconds, the other three Titans showed up and stood in fighting positions.

"Robin," Briar said, "she's the one that started the fire. She can control the elements, so be on your guard." Before the Titans could do anything, Elementress had risen into the air and fired a large jet of water. All the Titans moved out of the way except for Briar, who couldn't move because of the burns, and Beast Boy, who had changed into a gorilla and thrown his body over hers. Robin immediately countered with a birdarang, which was deflected by a blast of wind from the evil woman.

"Fine," she said at last, "put out the fire; I've done my work here. Just remember, my partner and I won't be defeated so easily next time."

"Wait," Robin yelled as the woman turned to leave, "who's your partner?" Elementress turned back to the Titans and smiled.

"If he wanted you to know," she said, "you would." With that, the flames swallowed the woman and she disappeared. Beast Boy immediately turned to Briar and offered his hand to her.

"Hey Bri," he said, "you all right?" She reached up and grasped his hand and he pulled her to her feel.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm all righ-ahh!" She gasped and dropped to one knee as she clasped her leg where the fire had touched her. Beast Boy knelt beside her and placed her arm around his shoulders. The two stood up with him supporting her weight. Cyborg ran over and scanned Briar's burns.

"You got burnt pretty badly," he told Briar, "it'll take some work to heal these. As soon as we get back to the tower, I can take you to the med bay and take care of everything." Briar looked at the two and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "but I've got everything I need back in my room."

"Alright," Robin said, "here's the plan: Cyborg and Beast Boy will help Briar over to the T-car, then come back and help the rest of us to put out the flames. Briar, do whatever you can from the T-car, but don't push yourself. Alright Titans, let's finish up this mission!"

............

Within minutes, the fire was put out and the city was safe. The Titans had quickly made their way back to Titans' Tower to avoid the news and media agencies that would swarm the scene. Upon their arrival at the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to help Briar through the garage and up to the main room of the tower. They made their way down one of the hallways until they arrived at Briar's quarters. The trio approached the doors, which swung open as it sensed their presence.

Her room was a botanical wonderland. Plants lined the walls and filled pots and planters of various sizes placed all around. Every bit of flora in the room was one of Briar's creations. She spent a lot of her free time manufacturing unique new species of plants for various purposes. As she entered the room, a host of vines with claw-like heads swung down from the ceiling to greet her. She allowed them to caress her face for a moment before waving them away.

"Alright," she said to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "I'm going to need your help for just a bit longer."

"Hey," Beast Boy replied grinning, "don't worry about it!"

"Yeah," Cyborg chimed in, "we're happy to help you, girl." Briar smiled, then winced as her burns caused a pain to shoot through her body.

"Okay Beast Boy," she instructed, "help me over to the bed. Cyborg, you see that plant over there with the tear-shaped pods? Yeah, that's the one. Go over and bring me a couple of the pods. Make sure not to hold them upside down." As Cyborg went over to pick the pods, Beast Boy helped Briar over to the bed. He carefully helped the girl onto the bed as Cyborg came over with the pods. He handed them to Briar, who turned the first pod upside down and squeezed it. A gooey yellowish slime oozed out of the smaller part of the pod. She scooped the goo into her hand and carefully rubbed it onto the burn on her leg. She grimaced as the goo caused a slight pain as it began to repair the tissue damaged by the burn. She repeated the process with all of her burns, tossing the used pods onto the floor afterwards. She sat for a minute clawing the mattress and giving the ooze a second to work. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat anxiously watching the girl's face, which was clenched in pain. After a few moments, Briar opened her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"Dude," Beast Boy said with a questioning look on his face, "what's with that slime?"

"Well," Briar replied, "I created that plant that produced these pods. Inside each pod is a thick slime that can heal almost any wound. Cy, take a look."

"Huh? Well, if you say so." Cyborg activated his scanner and held it up to the ooze-covered burn mark on Briar's leg.

"Wow," he said, "that slime's really working. Well, alright!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy and Cyborg were now beaming and jumping for joy.

"Whoa," Briar said trying to calm the two down, "calm down, guys! It'll take a little while for it to fully cure me. I'm not going anywhere soon."

"Don't worry about it," Cyborg said, "we'll bring you anything you need, right BB?"

"Totally!" Briar smiled and thought about what good friends she had.

"Alright," she said, "I need to get some rest. I'll call you when I need you. And…thanks guys…thanks so much." The two boys smiled as they retreated out of the room. Briar lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I'm glad I have friends like them…_

............

A lone man sat quietly in a darkened room. He had his chin resting upon his hands as he waited for his cohort to arrive. A sudden burst of flame from behind him signaled her arrival.

"You're late," he said simply, "and you know how I feel about punctuality."

"I'm sorry," Elementress replied, "I got held up." She walked forward a few steps before the man spoke again.

"So tell me, why weren't you able to accomplish your goal?"

"It was those damn kids," she said angrily, "who showed up at a very inconvenient time. I was planning to destroy them one by one, but things went…awry and they managed to quench my fire." She waited tensely for a reply.

"Ah, the Teen Titans." He turned his chair around to face Elementress. "They have a nasty little habit of showing up where they are not wanted. But worry not, my dear, soon we shall want them to show up. And when they do…" The man raised his hand in front of his face and slowly curled it into a fist. Elementress just stared. She never knew what to think about this man. She could never read his emotion from behind that mask…

* * *

**So, now time for a few author's notes:**

**Briar spends much of her free time experimenting with plants and systhesizing new, sentient plant species. The flower in the beginning of the story is called a "Flying Lotus" and, as said above, can fly and hover by twirling its petals. The vines that were in Briar's room are called "Creepers." Expect to see more of them in later chapters. The plant with the pods is called a "Pheonix's Tear" because of it's healing properties. Also, for those of you who are thick beyond all hope (no offense intended), Beast Boy and Cyborg are infatuated with Briar. If you don't know who the masked man is, go back and watch the series before you continue to read.**

**That's all for now. If you have any questions, put them in a comment, PM, or e-mail me at fan_fic_!**

**Read and Review, please! ;)  
**


End file.
